1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tube clips, and more particularly to a tube clip, wiring harness or the like which is utilized to attach a plurality of tubular elements to another article and is flexible to allow independent movement between the tubular elements attached thereto during assembly and use as well as during future disassembly and re-assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tube or hose clips typically include one or more channels which receive the tubular elements therein. The clip and tubular elements usually are to be attached to another article, such as a frame or other structure of an automobile, appliance or the like.
An example of such a clip is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,542 which discloses a hose separator clip having two clip halves which include arcuate areas separated by flats for engaging hoses therein. The clip halves are connected on a first end by a hinge and are closed at a second opposite end by a latch.
Such a hose clip, however, is typical utilized to keep tubular elements from contacting each other. Accordingly, such a hose clip does not provide for connection of the clip to another article. Furthermore, that hose clip does not provide any flexibility between adjacent channels.
Flexibility between the channels is desirable for ease of initial mounting of the tubular elements to the tube clip as well as during use, future disassembly and re-assembly. Such flexibility between channels would enable a first tubular element to be engaged within a first channel and connection of one or more additional tubular elements even if the additional tubular elements are slightly out of position. Additionally, the first connected tubular element could be slightly displaced away from a second element to enable the second element to be more easily attached.
For example, during automobile assembly, tubular elements such as fuel lines, wiring and the like are typically routed along the frame member and are secured at intervals along their lengths to the frame. During assembly, however, the tubular elements are frequently slightly out of position. If a non-flexible clip is utilized, it can be difficult to assemble that element to the clip without damaging or distorting the clip and/or the tubular element. Deformation of the tubular element is especially a problem if it conveys a fluid, such as a fuel line, or is made of metal which would not retain its original shape after being distorted.
Additionally, when an automobile or the like is serviced, it is frequently difficult to realign the tubular elements as they were assembled at the factory. Accordingly, a flexible tube clip would provide some "play" between the tubular elements, making them easier to detach and reconnect to the clip.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tube clip for attaching a plurality of tubular elements thereto where the tube clip is flexible so as to allow movement between the attached tubular elements during assembly, use, disassembly and re-assembly.